


如何做苹果馅饼？

by Avs_Lo



Category: Helix Waltz
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avs_Lo/pseuds/Avs_Lo
Summary: 之前微博上的点文要求：写出莫缇缇的可爱





	如何做苹果馅饼？

**Author's Note:**

> 之前微博上的点文  
> 要求：写出莫缇缇的可爱

莫缇缇自己也分不清，她到底是喜欢苹果还是更喜欢苹果馅饼。如果让她选一个更喜欢的，她会沉默半天，趴下耳朵，哇哇大哭起来。

让莫缇缇搞清楚苹果和苹果馅饼的不同实在是太难了，大概就和让欧灵搞清楚不能随便拿别人东西一样困难。

除了苹果，莫缇缇也喜欢女仆裙，最喜欢埃伦斯坦小姐送给她的那件。

上个月莫缇缇因为吃到和擅自拿苹果馅饼，被荷桑管家扣光了工钱。多亏了埃伦斯坦小姐，莫缇缇才没有被开除。为了感谢埃伦斯坦小姐，莫缇缇决定亲手做最好吃的苹果馅饼、穿上埃伦斯坦小姐送的女仆装，亲自送给埃伦斯坦小姐。

莫缇缇不会做馅饼，莫缇缇只好趁着在厨房帮忙的时候看着女仆大姐姐们怎么做馅饼。可每次看着看着莫缇缇就满脑子都是馅饼的香味，忘记要干什么了。

好几次之后，莫缇缇终于能控制住自己不要去想那些香喷喷的馅饼，专心记住女仆姐姐的动作。那段时间，巴伐伦卡的女仆们在做馅饼店时候总能感受到一道视线落在自己身上，一转头只能看到耸拉着耳朵一脸委屈的莫缇缇。如果靠近她，还能听见她含糊不清得说着“不能想馅饼。”、“莫缇缇要亲手做馅饼给埃伦斯坦小姐”之类的话。

莫缇缇不清楚学习的这段时间为什么总有人给她馅饼吃。

巴伐伦卡家的馅饼真好吃！

学会了制作方法——莫缇缇觉得自己已经会了，她已经能揉出完美的面团了，厨房的女仆姐姐都夸她揉的好！

炉子和面粉可以用厨房的，女仆姐姐已经同意了。最重要的苹果……莫缇缇低下头。她最喜欢苹果了，但是送给埃伦斯坦小姐的苹果馅饼一定要用最好的苹果。贫民窟的苹果便宜，但是质量不是很好；贵族的苹果都是经过挑选的，特别是巴伐伦卡加家的苹果更是精品中的精品，光是闻一闻气味莫缇缇都能知道那些苹果和普通的苹果不一样。

莫缇缇耸拉着脑袋走在回家的路上。该怎么样才能让埃伦斯坦小姐吃上用巴伐伦卡家的苹果烤的苹果馅饼呢？

问欧灵小伙伴们也得不到答案。

大坏蛋布拉拉只会让莫缇缇去偷，莫缇缇怎么可以去偷，被荷桑管家发现又要被扣工资了。莫缇缇已经没有钱请人写信了，哼！

那就只能拜托人类了。那个看上去很可怕的法师……莫缇缇甩甩脑袋。那个法师虽然对欧灵言听计从的样子，但果然还是好可怕！莫缇缇不想被烧尾巴！那就只能……

莫缇缇拦下比吉斯，努力做出凶狠狠的样子，蔻蔻说一定要凶，不然没有气势。

在比吉斯眼里，只是一个欧灵高举双臂在投降。因为不是很清楚状况，比吉斯蹲下身子：“怎么了？”

莫缇缇挺直腰板：“坏……比吉斯！”女仆姐姐说过下命令的时候不能喊外号，“你知不知道怎么才能……才能……从仓库拿苹果。”

“哈？”

“莫缇缇要做苹果馅饼送给埃伦斯坦小姐，苹果一定要用最好的。”

比吉斯伸手想摸摸莫缇缇头，可惜被躲开了：“你想用巴伐伦卡家的苹果？”

“对的！”莫缇缇不由自主加大了音量：“巴伐伦卡家的苹果最好吃了！”

玛格达坐在巴伐伦卡家的会客厅，有些不知所措。她昨天接到妮柯斯派人送过来的请柬，上面只让她今天来一趟，别的什么都没说。

玛格达握紧手上的杯子，脑海中浮现各种各样的假设。该不会……还没等她得出结论，就被远处传来的馅饼香味吸引住了。

不管怎么说，这个味道都太浓了。

“埃伦斯坦小姐，莫缇缇给你拿苹果馅饼来啦！”

小欧灵稳当当端着托盘，上面放着一个巨大的馅饼——大概有莫缇缇脑袋那么大。莫缇缇小心翼翼走着，确保每一步都踏踏实实，玛格达甚至能听到莫缇缇咽口水的声音。

把馅饼放到桌上时莫缇缇情不自禁长叹一声自然得坐在玛格达旁边：“埃伦斯坦小姐，这个馅饼是莫缇缇专门烤给你的！感谢你替莫缇缇还了荷桑管家钱。”

“莫缇缇想用巴卡伦法家香香的苹果做馅饼的，坏人比吉斯跟妮柯斯小姐提了下，妮柯斯小姐就同意了。这个馅饼是妮柯斯小姐和莫缇缇一起做的。埃伦斯坦小姐，莫缇缇厉不厉害呀？”

“啊，比吉斯帮莫缇缇解决了苹果，以后是不是不能叫他坏人了……唔……那个……埃伦斯坦小姐……莫缇缇可以尝一尝这个馅饼吗？一点点就可以了！”


End file.
